


Knives cut like memories (translation)

by StuckyShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Comfort/Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyShipper/pseuds/StuckyShipper





	Knives cut like memories (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knives Cut Like Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300237) by [sherlockpond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond). 



1.  
Steve bắt đầu ngay từ lần đầu tiên Bucky bước vào phòng khách, lặng lẽ đưa cho anh một con dao rồi ngồi phịch xuống ghế, lưng thẳng,đôi mắt chết chóc nhìn chằm chằm vào cõi xa xâm nào đó.

Steve nhìn con dao trên tay, nhíu mày rồi nhìn lại Bucky, người đang ngồi im lặng và có vẻ như cử động duy nhất của cậu là chớp mắt; rồi nhìn lại con dao, sau đó đặt nó trên bàn, khẽ lắc đầu. Có lẽ vì căng thẳng mà Bucky không nhận ra mình đang làm gì. Họ chỉ mới tìm ra cậu trên đường phố cách đây khoảng 1 tuần nên có lẽ đầu óc cậu còn mơ hồ về mọi chuyện và không có gì phải lo cả.

Steve quên phén chuyện này từ trước khi đi ngủ vào đêm đó.

 

2.  
Bucky dành hầu hết thời gian ở trong phòng và trong mấy tuần đầu, càng ngày cậu càng ít rời phòng hơn. Khi cậu rời phòng thì chỉ là để gặp bác sĩ tâm lý hay ngồi im lặng trong phòng khách, ánh mắt vô hồn và rời đi ngay khi Steve đến ngồi cùng cậu. Cậu quá im lặng như thể cậu sợ việc mình nói hay gây ra tiếng động sẽ khiến Steve khó chịu khi họ ở chung phòng.

Sau nhiều tuần điều trị tâm lý, cậu ra khỏi phòng, lấy chai nước từ tủ lạnh, rồi đi đến hộc tủ đựng dao kéo, rồi quay lại ngồi đối diện Steve khi anh đang ăn, đặt cạnh anh con dao cắt bánh mì rồi nhìn chằm chằm chai nước, thi thoảng uống một vài ngụm.

Steve nhìn chằm chằm món đồ sắt nhọn vừa xuất hiện bên cạnh chiếc bát của anh, rồi quay lên nhìn bạn mình.

“Cái này để làm gì?”, anh hỏi, chỉ vào con dao.

Bucky chỉ im lặng, nhìn chằm chằm vào chai nước, đôi mắt mất đi sự chú ý.

 

3.  
Việc trị liệu tâm lý dần có kết quả và Bucky trở nên cởi mở hơn. Một cái gì đó đã kích động khiến cho cậu bị ảo giác khi đang tắm, la hét và khóc lóc ngay trong bồn tắm. Steve phát hiện ra sau 15 phút, anh kéo cậu ra khỏi bồn, nước chảy khắp nơi làm ướt đẫm cả hai. Steve ôm chặt cậu, khẽ rung nhẹ cậu cho đến khi tiếng nức nở tắt dần đi.

Bucky bắt đầu nói và không ngừng nói suốt cả buổi tối đó. Cậu nói về những hồi ức cũ, những hồi ức mới và những thứ vủn vụn khác mà cậu không biết nên cho vào đâu. Chúng không ngừng tuôn ra tù miệng cậu, một vài cái đau đớn hơn những cái khác và Steve ngồi im lặng lắng nghe. Đôi khi, một vài thứ thân thuộc hay quá đau đớn khiến cho anh bật khóc.

Khi Bucky kiệt sức và ngủ thiếp đi vào lúc bình minh, Steve chợt nhận ra có một con dao đang được đặt trên bệ toilet. Steve cầm con dao lên và kiểm tra nó rồi lại hạ nó xuống. Anh bế Bucky lên, nhẹ nhàng đưa cậu về giường và đắp chăn cho cậu. Có vẻ như đây là giấc ngủ đầu tiên của cậu sau vài tuần qua (và theo Steve thì có thể còn lâu hơn nữa).

Steve cất con dao đi còn đầu óc anh như ngừng hoạt động. Tại sao Bucky cứ để dao ở khắp nơi trong nhà? Theo như Steve quan sát thì Bucky không hề tự làm tổn thương chính mình vì chẳng có vết sẹo nào cả, và nếu cậu thật sự làm vậy (Steve lo lắng) thì cũng chẳng có lý do gì để đem dao vô nhà tắm cả.

Steve tránh ra khỏi hộc tủ và quay lại phòng ngủ, nhìn bạn anh ngủ. Suy nghĩ.

 

4.  
Sau đó một tháng, họ quyết định ngủ cùng nhau hòng ngăn chăn cơn ác mộng của Bucky, cái thường kết thúc bằng việc Bucky la hét và nôn mửa trong toilet còn Steve thì vuốt ve sau cổ cậu vì muốn làm cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu.

Steve tỉnh dậy vào nửa đêm khi Bucky quyết định đi ngủ. Dù đang mơ ngủ thì Steve vẫn cảm thấy Bucky đang đứng sát bên mình, nhấn thứ gì đó lành lạnh vào bàn tay anh. Mất chừng 3 giây để Steve nhận ra mọi chuyện trong khi Bucky nằm vào khoảng giường trống bên cạnh anh, ngủ ngay vì mệt mỏi. Steve biết cần phải nói về chuyện này, nhưng có lẽ Bucky không nhận ra mình đang làm gì hay cũng có thể là cậu đang mộng du. Steve thở dài, dù có là gì đi nữa, anh phải nói với bạn mình về chuyện này. Không thành vấn đề khi Bucky làm gì đó mà cậu không nhận ra nhưng họ phải sớm nói về chuyện này.

 

5.  
Steve quyết định nói chuyện với Bucky sau khi anh trở về từ 1 nhiệm vụ và phát hiện một đống dao đã biến mất và mỗi căn phòng đều được tranh bị một con dao.

Khi Steve tìm thấy cậu, Bucky đang nằm dài trên ghế sô pha và đọc 1984. Trông cậu giống hệt Bucky cũ dù mọi đường nét trên cơ thể đã thay đổi.

“Buck?”

Bucky nhìn anh ngay lập tức, mắt dán chặt vào Steve và anh không thể đọc được suy nghĩ trong đôi mắt đó, Bucky đã rất phòng thủ trong mấy ngày vừa qua.

“Gì vậy, Rogers?” Cậu trả lời, đặt cuốn sách xuống.

Steve cầm con dao đang ở trên thành ghế sô pha và đưa ra cho Bucky.

“Cậu định làm gì với thứ này? Để chúng như vậy là có ý gì?” Steve hỏi dịu dàng, “Có phải là về vấn đề tự chủ không? Cậu muốn tập chống lại cám dỗ?”

Mắt Bucky không rời khỏi con dao và sự căng thẳng hiện rõ trên mặt. Khi Bucky bắt đầu nói, giọng của cậu thật nhỏ và ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất, không dám nhìn vào mắt Steve.

“Khi tớ ở với HYDRE, tớ phải đảm bảo là những chủ nhân của tớ có gì đó để bảo vệ họ, phòng khi tớ… mất kiểm soát…” Cậu ngưng lại để lấy hơi. “Tớ đoán, việc tớ đặt dao khắp trong nhà chỉ là làm theo tiềm thức thôi. Tớ chỉ… Tớ chỉ không muốn làm cậu bị thương. Tớ thà tự giết mình còn hơn.” Bucky thở dài. “Đặt dao khắp trong nhà khiến tớ thấy anh toàn hơn vì cậu cũng được an toàn.”

Steve cảm thấy con tim mình như đang vỡ nát. Những con dao cũng như bóng ma của HYDRA, ám ảnh tâm trí của Bucky, khiến cậu hành động như chúng đã lập trình và không dễ dàng tách chúng ra khỏi tâm trí. Và bất chợt Steve thấy mình đứng trước mặt Bucky, ôm chặt cậu vào lòng.

“Không có mấy con dao đó tớ vẫn an toàn mà,đồ ngốc”. Anh thì thầm vào tai Bucky. “Cậu sẽ không làm tớ bị thương đâu”.

Steve cảm thấy một bàn tay đang cô đẩy anh ra. Anh buông cậu ra để tạo chừa không gian cho cậu.

“Sao cậu dám chắc chắn như thế?”, Bucky thì thầm, mắt mở to.

“Cậu đang đùa à?” Steve mỉm cười và khẽ vỗ vào vai Bucky. “Tớ hiểu rõ cậu còn hơn chính cậu nữa mà, Bucky. Cậu sẽ không làm hại tớ hay để cho bất cứ ai làm thế đâu. Cậu là người tốt vậy đấy”.

Bucky có vẻ không tin lắm và nở một nụ cười gượng gạo.

“Tớ không nghĩ là mình sẽ trở thành con người đó đâu. Con người cũ của tớ.”

Steve vuốt ve gò má của Bucky.

“Cậu không cần trở thành ai đâu Buck. Cậu đang ở đây và là chính mình. Chả có con người nào mà cậu phải trở thành cả”. Anh trấn an.

 

+1.  
Họ cùng nhau vượt qua chuyện đó trong vài tháng tiếp theo, cứ khi nào Bucky đưa vũ khí cho Steve thì anh bảo cậu hãy cất chúng đi. Mất rất lâu để Bucky tin tưởng vào chính mình như Steve tin tưởng cậu. Nhưng họ đã thành công. Bucky kể về việc này cho bác sĩ tâm lý và người đó đã thiết lập một chương trình để trấn an cậu. Số buổi gặp mặt tăng lên cũng là lúc Bucky ra khỏi phòng với phong thái tự tin hơn.

Steve cười khi Bucky đi vào phòng khách, ngồi phịch lên ghế sô pha, bàn tay trống không rướn tới bốc nắm bắp rang ngọt và mặn cho vào miệng.

Họ đang gần kết thúc chương trình xem James Bond mà cả hai đặt ra hồi tháng trước vì tại sao không chứ? Gần đây khá là bận rộn khi mà những kẻ điên khùng, mạnh mẽ, đói khát quyết định xuất hiện để chiếm lấy thế giới. Và giờ thì thành ra vậy nè. Casino Royale đang chiếu với tiêu đề hiện lên mang hình còn Steve nghe Clint lẩm bẩm gì đó về Daniel Craig và “nếu có cơ hội, tôi cũng làm vậy”.

Steve mỉm cười và chăm chú xem bộ phim, nhận ra mình cũng đồng ý với Barton nhưng cũng đang thỏa mãn với con người đang tựa vào cánh tay anh.

Anh hôn đỉnh đầu của Bucky và cảm thấy cơ bắp của người ấy đang dần thả lỏng. 

“Tớ tự hào về cậu, Buck”

Bucky ngẩn lên nhìn anh nở nụ cười chói sáng. Đó là điểm mới của cậu mà Steve rất yêu quý. Làm sao anh có thể quên được nụ cười khiến cho tim anh đập mạnh hơn cớ chứ?

“Ừm. Là nhờ cậu hết đó, đồ tồi”. Cậu chọc Steve, rướn tới để hôn và cắn nhẹ cằm anh.

Phải rồi, Steve yêu quý cuộc sống mới này.


End file.
